


"Dear friend.." Transcript

by Anonymous



Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: DEAR FRIEND.. TRANSCRIPTSimply Niki's monologue before the Manberg Festival of Democracy, transcribed exactly as it was said. This accounts for the many commas. Hopefully it's a useful resource for writers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Everyone, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DreamSMP Transcripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974229
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	"Dear friend.." Transcript

NIKI: Dear Friend,

I hope this letter finds you well. By the time you will find it I will be long gone, so _don't_ come looking for me. Don't worry; we shall see each other soon. But I am writing you in hopes that you can bring my word out to the people.

L'Manberg lays [pause] in...shambles. The election is over, and jschlatt has come to power. Our once-beloved nation has turned into a nightmare on Earth.

He tore down our walls, wanting to expand into enemy territory, and took our names from us - renaming L'Manberg 'Manberg'. He casted out Tommy and [pause, stutter] Wilbur, [breath catches] taxed me, took my belongings and threw me into jail for not complying.

I managed to escape, and I am safe for now, but people are looking for me and I _don't know what will happen if they find me_.

Fundy...has turned to his side. The man I trusted - in being his running mate - the man I thought could bring peace to our nation, the man to I went to _war_ with. He burned my flag - our symbol! - and rebuilt it in the new nation's name. Now I know, that he only wanted power.

I don't know who to trust anymore. I feel like _everyone_ has turned against me. Tubbo is standing by jschlatt's side, and he is even wearing his suit.

But I will not stand, and I will not fall, for a selfish leader - who doesn't care about his people, and who can only see revenge and hatred, and who will do everything to just stay in power.

I will not stand, and I will not fall, for a nation that forgot where they came from.

I will not stand, and I will not fall, for the tyrannist [sic] that has taken everything I love.

And all I know [pause] is that Mister jschlatt is putting way too much on his plate, [forceful breath] and it is time that someone takes it from him.

[deep breath] So please friend, I need your help. Jschlatt has planned a festival, and he has invited every citizen of the DreamSMP, L'Manberg and everyone in between. I don't know what he is trying to achieve. He says that he has an announcement, and I don't know what it is.

Friend, I need your help. I need you to be there in case something goes wrong. And if anything happens to me, you will have to tell the people if I cannot. I am counting on you. I am trying to come up with a plan, so _please_ follow along. [pause] But also, please take care of yourself.

I have been emotional before, and I know, that if I get angry, [pause] _noone_ is too strong to get in my way. Please remember that I have gotten _everything_ taken away from me, [pause] and _you know_. You _know_ what they say about a woman that has nothing to lose.

Friend, I am counting on you.

NIKI: _I heard there was a special place_  
_Where men could go and emancipate_  
_The tyranny and the bloodlust of their rulers_  
_Well, this place is true, you needn't fret_  
_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret,_  
_A pretty big and not-blown-up L'Manberg_  
_It's L'Manberg_  
_It's L'Manberg_  
_It's L'Manberg_  
_It's L'Manberg_

_Source:[Watch Niki's Video](https://youtu.be/e57S6UYv68o) _


End file.
